


Take A Chance

by centipedelove (TheLigeia)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hopeless Warren, Jealous Chloe, Oblivious Max, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/centipedelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren has been mooning over Max since Chloe first saw him, and that has to change. Max remains oblivious, so Chloe decideds she has to speak up, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr, you can find the original [here.](http://centipedelove.tumblr.com/post/120264563125/hello-so-i-just-saw-you-want-to-write-some-things)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it so I'm posting it here too!

It was clear to Chloe, or to anyone who saw them together for all of five seconds, that Warren had it _bad_ for Max. Honestly it was kind of laughable, with how obvious the guy was and how oblivious Max was in return. It didn't mean that she wasn't irritated though, seeing him fawn over Max and Max being all sweet and charming back without even realizing it.

"I think Warren totally has it bad for you," Chloe says once, lounging on her bed while Max goes through her clothes in an attempt to connect with her inner punk. Max drops the flannel she had been holding, rounding on Chloe with a look of surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Max asks, wide-eyed and looking quite frankly like a deer in the headlights. Chloe almost laughed at how startled Max was, but refrained.

"Oh, I don't know, the way he's constantly mooning over you and his attempts to drag you out on a movie date?" Chloe asked, her voice taking on the lilt it always did when she was being sarcastic. Max huffed and picked the flannel shirt up again, putting it back on a hanger in the closet.

"Warren's just... sweet," Max countered with her back to Chloe, but it was obvious she was starting to think about it now. Her shoulders got all tense as she started to go through her memories and put the pieces together.

"Yeah, okay," Chloe snorted, looking up at her ceiling. She heard nothing for a moment except the low indie tunes coming from her Hi-Fi, at Max's request. She could hear Max start to shuffle though, and eventually Max made her way until she was sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed, biting her lip as she glanced at her best friend.

"He does like me, doesn't he?" Max murmured, looking a little stressed by the information. Her brows were furrowed and her gaze focused on her hands, clasped together on her lap.

"Do you like him back?" Chloe asked, immediately regretting it but fuck, can't take it back after saying so. Max doesn't seem like she knows how to answer, and that might be worse than saying 'yes'.

"I don't know. He's a sweet guy, but I don't think I would date him," Max admits, shrugging her shoulders. She still seems a little unsure though, so Chloe decides she's not going to push it, this time.

"Well, you better make up your mind before he takes you to that drive-in. He'll probably be expecting you guys to make out or something," Chloe points out, playfully pushing Max with her foot. Max laughs, a light and happy sound, smiling at Chloe.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Max giggles, shaking her head. "Can we just get back to talking about my photo for the contest?" Max pleads, and Chloe gives in.

"Anything you want SuperMax."

\---

This was not acceptable. Chloe had tried to remain neutral, teasing Max about Warren's crush and making her laugh and try to avoid the subject, but now it had gone too far. There's no _way_ Chloe can let Max go to that stupid drive-in with Warren, not when she pulls up to Blackwell to pick Max up and she sees them sitting together, laughing and all cozy-like on the lawn in front of the school. It was officially time to make her move before she lost her chance to.

Getting out of the car, Chloe made her way up to the lawn, trying to act casual as she approached Max and Warren.

"Hey Max," Chloe called, and it was almost worth it to come over just to see that completely startled look on Max's face. Warren seemed surprised too, not having expected to see Chloe again anytime soon.

"Hey Chloe, I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Max says, glancing at Warren before raising a single eyebrow at Chloe and questioning her with her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to steal you away as soon as possible," Chloe teased, watching with delight as Max looked a little embarrassed. She took the chance to join them on the ground, taking up a spot right next to Max. Warren didn't seem like he knew what to do, just kind of observing them.

"Do you guys have plans today?" Warren asked, glancing at Chloe before focusing his gaze on Max. Jeez, he was crushing stupidly hard wasn't he?

"Yeah, we're gonna go kick it at my place," Chloe spoke up, giving a rather devious grin as she snuck her arms around Max's middle. Max jumped a little bit, but didn't protest when Chloe tugged Max back against her a little. Max seemed rather okay with it actually, and it suddenly occurred to Chloe that _holy shit, she was so in._

"Probably make out or something," Chloe added, testing her luck, and nearly full on _beaming_ when Max didn't do anything besides avoid looking at either of them in embarrassment. Warren looked positively dumbstruck, gawking at both of them like he couldn't believe this was even happening.

"Well, we should probably get going," Max said, tapping Chloe's hand to get her best friend to release her. Chloe did so, the pair both standing and Chloe smirking down at the completely speechless Warren still on the grass.

"See ya later Warren," Chloe said with a two-fingered salute, absolutely beaming when Max grabbed her hand to pull Chloe back to her truck.

"Oh my god, I don't think he's ever going to recover," Chloe laughed, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the ignition. Max got into the passenger seat, biting her lip in the way she did when she was thinking too hard about something.

"If you want me to tell him I was joking just say so Max. I'm not trying to-" Chloe started to speak, but was cut off when Max leaned over and invaded Chloe's space, lightly pressing her lips against Chloe's.

There was nothing but silence and unsure contact until Max pulled away, flushing just as hard as Chloe as she quickly buckled herself in. Chloe touched her lips with one hand, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't think you actually might be into me," Chloe breathed, absolutely awestruck. Max just shrugged her shoulders, shyly glancing over at her best friend.

"I... didn't really know either," Max murmured, keeping her eyes firmly locked on something in front of her. Chloe took her chances and pressed a quick kiss to Max's cheek, biting back a grin when Max blushed harder. This was way more than Chloe had ever dared to hope for, so she wasn't about to mess this up.

"We're still on for our photo night though, right?" Chloe asked, pulling her car out of the parking lot.

"Well, yeah, unless you'd rather not," Max huffed. Chole could only grin, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pricefield fic but plan to see more from me as episodes keep getting released. :)
> 
> Also don't ask me where this would take place in canon because I have no idea


End file.
